


The Key to Her Modus

by cmshaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chastity Device, Drabble, F/F, Kink Bingo Mini-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my kink_bingo square “chastity devices”: a Kanaya/Jade drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Her Modus

"I don’t even know how some of this stuff got into the corners of my sylladex," Jade said, decaptchaloguing strange items across her sleeping platform. "Like, what is this a key to? I have no idea!" Kanaya picked it up as Jade continued rummaging and, from habit, began trying it in the various locks of the chastity modus on her own sylladex. Of course it would never--

Well.

"What’s that?" Jade asked.

"Serendipity, I suppose," Kanaya said. Her face hot, she stroked it into vibration mode.

"Wow!" Jade said, eyes very wide. "Show me how to use that right now!!"


End file.
